


Black Dove

by SoloButterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloButterfly/pseuds/SoloButterfly
Summary: In 1920s American college town life Yuuri and Viktor get ready for a Halloween costume adventure but discover something more.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black Dove

“So what’s the name of this place again?” Yuuri stumbled around the dorm room trying to put on a boot as he called over his shoulder to his dorm mate. He was short, a little stocky but athletic with a slightly shaggy cut of his dark hair. He usually wore round gold glasses but had taken them off as he was getting dressed.

“Uh, Black Dove,” came the response from small attached washroom.

“Black? But, most doves aren’t black…” Yuuri half questioned half mused aloud. “And where did you say it was?”

“Erm, y’know over by the industrial area, like 14th or so…” came the muttered reply from Yuuri’s roommate. Yuuri wasn’t very familiar with that side of town. He had been warned to stay away from it when he had first moved in and started the semester. “_Seedy_,” people had called it. “_Heathenish_.” Yuuri couldn’t quite believe his roommate would be taking him somewhere bad though.

“Is it against college rules to go there?” Yuuri asked just to be sure.

“Not technically,” came the reply from the other occupant. The dorm mate poked his head around the corner as he answered. Averting his eyes from direct contact the slightly older man brushed his long bangs out of his face and away from his bright blue, almost lilac eyes as he finished toweling away some shaving cream.

“Wow.” Yuuri felt a flush rise in his cheeks for not the first time since moving into the dorms. A strange heat he hadn’t quite yet identified seemed to often come upon him around his curious bedfellow. “Uhm, I mean, Wow! Your hair sure is getting long Viktor.”

Viktor was a fair bit taller than Yuuri and kept his pale blonde nearly white hair rather long, almost to the shoulder. This was particularly strange for fairly well off men in these times who lived in the city and were attending such a fine college. But Yuuri had realized very quickly on that his roommate was bit off from the average college attendee even for this decade of change and upheaval that some were calling the “roaring” 20s. In fact, Viktor had greeted his new college roommate on their first day completely in the nude.

He was apparently an immigrant and _very comfortable_ in his skin and not used to American standards of modesty. The story was he arrived immediately from the docks on move in day, greeted a few of the other arrivals in broken English with a heavy Russian accent and after dropping his traveling trunks in his room had decided to take a shower in the shared resident bath. During his wash his towel unexpectedly went missing. Instead of Viktor being embarrassed and hiding in the bath begging for rescue as the pranksters intended Viktor had instead shrugged and headed back to his room completely unabashedly still shouting hellos and excitedly shaking hands of the other students moving into their rooms, and topped it off by giving Yuuri an enormous one sided stark-naked hug upon hearing they would be roommates. Unexpectedly Viktor was permanently labeled a topic of interest and a “peculiar other” by the majority of the pupils across campus after that and people were either avoidant or fascinated to find out what he would get up to next.

In fact, it was Viktor who had initiated the whole somewhat strange affair that the two of them were about to head out to now. Yuuri still didn’t know all the details but somehow had let himself get caught up in Viktor’s enthusiasm for Halloween and dressing up and heading out to some party and venue that Yuuri had never heard of. Yuuri was a rather shy person and had been struggling to make friends at school thus far so when Viktor had invited him--or was invited even the right term? Yuuri thought back to earlier that week…

He had been at the new department store in downtown not far from campus looking for some cologne and had wandered past the glass counters of men’s fragrance and somehow found himself staring at lipstick and eyeshadow in an overwhelmed stupor. He hadn’t had quite so large a selection in the small town he had moved from to attend school. That is when Viktor had run into him.

“You want to be pretty mmm Yuuri?” Viktor had teased. Yuuri had gotten immediately flustered and stumbled over his words as he had tried to explain that he had just dazed out while searching for a new cologne. “Oh it’s fine Yuuri, it’ll be our little secret.” Viktor had put a finger to his lips and winked his long bangs gently falling conspiratorially across his brow. Yuuri had first felt the heat rise in his roommate’s presence then and felt it again recalling the moment. Viktor had looked so, coquettish. So tempting. “But since you’re here admiring the sites I have a grand idea!” Viktor had carried on. “Let’s dress up as ladies for Halloween and you and I are absolutely going to this wonderful little club I know! Ooo let’s find you a dress right now!” And somehow just like that it had been settled. Viktor had dragged Yuuri away from the cosmetics and cologne and into the women’s department where he began holding up various dresses. Not directly in front of Yuuri but Viktor did seem to be sizing up and picturing the dress on Yuuri in his head. Before Yuuri had even been sure what had happened he found himself pulling out money to pay for a dress for his “girlfriend” as the clerk happily wrote out a receipt.

“Hmm,” Viktor’s hum brought Yuuri back into the moment. It was four days since that strange encounter and Yuuri found himself back in his dorm room putting on the short dress and tall boots Viktor had found for him, and was slightly impressed and simultaneously embarrassed by how closely Viktor had guessed his size. Viktor was twirling his long hair around his finger musing aloud in response to Yuuri’s earlier exclamation, “I suppose it is pretty long. But that just adds to the effect doesn’t it?” Viktor pursed his rosy lips and fluttered his long eye lashes looking towards the shorter dark haired, dark eyed man. Even though he was still wearing a men’s button down shirt (half open still from Viktor having just finished shaving in the wash basin) he was looking decidedly more feminine than Yuuri could dare admit. Yuuri quickly went about adjusting his skirt and staring at the floor, feeling his cheeks flush.

“So, where did you hear about this place?” Yuuri tried desperately to distract himself with conversation and pump Viktor for a few more details.

“Oh. Chris.” It was Viktor’s turn to flush. Yuuri didn’t know too much about Viktor’s friend Chris, also a recent immigrant it seems, but knew enough to gather that he was “unsavory” by the college’s definition. He had heard through rumors that he almost got expelled. Yuuri tried not to believe rumors too much though. He thought it was better to get to know a person before judging them on hearsay.

“Well, you are almost done.” Viktor proclaimed joyfully clapping his hands together and smiling.

“Almost??” Yuuri couldn’t fathom what else Viktor had expected for this farce they were putting on. Yuuri was wearing a black shiny flapper dress and tall boots and a sequined headband with a dark feather. Wasn’t that enough to be a good Halloween joke at a club where the smoke would, hopefully, be thick enough and the distance, with any luck, far enough that Yuuri wouldn’t run into any classmates who would hold this against him for the rest of his school years or perhaps life.

“Well you need make-up of course.” Viktor chirped pleasantly.

Yuuri felt himself pale a little. He knew Viktor was a bit extreme but he hadn’t expected to actually wear make-up like a woman. He certainly hadn’t purchased any when he had bought the dress. Viktor, as if reading his thoughts, quickly announced, “I have some right here.” The tall Russian dove under his bed and pulled out a suitcase which he deftly unlocked and then produced a number of cosmetics from. As was Viktor’s fashion before Yuuri could even protest or figure out what was fully going on Viktor had steered him to sitting on his own bed and started applying rouge and a few drops of belladonna and Yuuri wasn’t sure what all else to “complete” the look. Yuuri fidgeted a little under Viktor’s careful hand but didn’t protest. There was something so determined and careful in his approach that Yuuri found himself oddly reassured and comforted.

Suddenly Viktor let out a small yelp. “Oh!”

“Whu…what?” Yuuri stammered alerted.

“Oh, I’ve messed this all up.” Viktor pouted. “I need to go get some fresh water. Don’t. Move.” Viktor dashed over to the dresser and scooped up the washbasin that still had some shaving cream and his stubble in it. “I’ll be RIGHT. Back.” He disappeared through the dorm door shirt still mostly unbuttoned and was off down the hall to get some fresh water from the bath.

Yuuri sat for a minute but got too anxious about what was going on with his face and got up from the bed to take a peek at the mirror above the dresser.

Before he knew it tears were creeping down his face. He stood staring in the mirror at his reflection. Weeping.

Viktor bustled back in only moments later but stopped short when he saw Yuuri teary eyed in the bathroom. “Yuuri?” He asked softly.

“I…I…” Yuuri hiccupped. Viktor set the wash basin at the foot of his own bed closest to the wall and tiptoed towards his companion. “I’m…”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I’m beautiful.”

Viktor inhaled sharply and brought his to his mouth. “Yes, yes you are.”

Yuuri tried to choke back more tears. “Viktor? I…I…” he tried to find the right words. “I don’t know what to do. This…this doesn’t feel like a costume for Halloween. You...you found me.”

~~

The pair embraced for a time as Yuuri found himself gently sobbing into Viktor’s exposed chest. After several minutes he finally calmed down and sat daintily on his bed staring at the wall in still a vague state of confusion but not unhappiness while Viktor finished getting his own self ready.

When Yuuri turned around after Viktor announced that he was at last presentable he found himself staring at a winter princess. Viktor had chosen a long elegant gown with lace for himself that was a soft cream and perfectly contrasted Yuuri’s own dark short flapper dress and accentuated Viktor’s tall slender figure. Viktor’s softer make-up played beautifully over his naturally fine features.

“Well, umm, Yuuri,” Viktor said uncharacteristically shy, “What do you think?”

Yuuri stared for a few seconds bewildered. “I…I have a confession.”

Viktor’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Hmm?”

“Viktor, I…I think I love you.”


End file.
